Give me back my ring
by JarFullOfArminAndEren
Summary: When Ciel looses his ring and blames Alois, Alois must prove he doesnt have it. But Ciel pushes him far, almost off the edge and into a pit of hard. Short story- Based of a rp for my friend.
1. Chapter 1

"Give me back my ring!" Ciel demanded, holding out his hand in front of the slim blonde boy.

Alois tilted his head in confusion. "I don't have the slightest clue of what you are talking about."

"Dont play dumbass! I know you took it." He glared, and Alois flashed him a smirk.

"Why me, of all people, do you think I took it?" Alois turned around with the shit-eating grin still pinned on his face.

"Because you are a theif!" He ranted.

"When have i ever took something of yours, Ciel?" Alois placed his hands on his hips, and quirked an eyebrow.

"Just give it already." Ciel's eyebrows furrowed farther.

Alois sighs. "Fine follow me."

Alois headed upstairs to his bedroom, while Ciel followed. He blinked. _It's cleaner than i would've imagined._

"And don't try anything funny or i will hurt you!" Ciel retorted.

"Okay but. I don't have it."

"Then why did you bring me up here?!" Ciel gritted his teeth.

"Because i knew it would make you mad." He smirked and leaned back on his bed.

Ciel frowned, but the corner of his mouth crooked upward. "Well, fine. Prove it to me then."

Alois casted a frown. "Huh?"

"Prove to me you don't have the ring."

"Do i have to give a room tour? It wouldnt be in here." Alois pursed his lips.

"I know," Ciel began, "Strip."

Alois propped himself off the bed, as his heart gave a **bdump. "**Wha..."

"If you really don't have it, then prove it to me and strip."

Alois gulped, but began pulling off articles of his clothing. First the bow tie, and then the jacket. Next, the vest. He untied his boots and slid them off, along with his leggings. He unbuttoned his shirt and shorts, and threw them aside as well. His thumbs slid in his boxers, and let them slide off, on his anke. He kicked them off and stood there. He sucked in a breath.

Ciel inched forward and eyed him up and down. "Youre shorter without boots on." Alois stepped back a little, as Ciel just stepped closer. This continued until alois was leaning back against the bed.

"wh-what?" He shivered. He could feel the heat radiate off Ciel's body.

"Nothing. Just suprised you'd go this far." Ciel brushed his fingertips along alois's chest. Alois's cheeks burned red.

"...ngh..."

"What was that?" Ciel smirked, but looked down at his watch. "Damn.." He whispered.

"Well, you are free to go, trancy. But you aren't off the hook. "He flashed a smirk a took his leave.

Alois sat up, and got under the covers. "What...was that..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took forever. I. Sick. Pulled muscle. Drama. Wah. Anyway! Enjoy!

* * *

Alois sighed and sipped his tea, twiddling with a piece of string between his fingers. He rested his chin on his left palm and tried to stay awake.

His head slips and falls on the desk, knocking over the tea and letting it pool everywhere.

"Your highness.." Claude watched the tea soak Alois's hair and clothing. He shakes his head and cleans up the mess, carrying him to his bed.

"Claude.. I don't want to go to bed yet..."

"It's time to sleep." He lays him down.

"No!" He sits up and slides off the bed.

"If you don't, you will go insane."

Alois clenches his fists. "I just... need some air."

Alois stares at the perfectly white moon and sinks his head in his arms. He gathers himself up, and walks back inside. "Claude! Get me a drink."

"What would you wish to drink, Highness?"

Alois smirks.

A little over an hour later, alois is wobbling around and puking all over the place. (you know what that means ;) )

"Oh man.. I feel like i grew up in 40 minutes." Alois blubs.

"Your highness, this isn't healthy for a child."

Alois turns around and glares at him. "Take me to the phantomhive resident.."

"under your condition?"

"And no back talking."

Claude bows, "Yes, your highness." And proceeds to take him to the phantomhive mansion.

* * *

"Sebastian, What did i tell you about taking out the teabag out of the tea?" Ciel growls.

"Terribly sorry, young master." Sebastian takes the tea in his hand. "I'll make a fresh one." He bows and exits.

Ciel sighs and leans back into his chair, pushing his fingers together. He hears a knock at the door. "Ugh, who could it be at this hour?"

He swings open the door and to his suprise, it's Alois, with Claude standing firmly behind him. Ciel facepalms.

"What do you want, Trancy? It's nearly midnight."

"Eheh..." His face is red.

"What?"

"..."

"...?"

"...*hic*"

"Oh god your breath is horrid!" He backs up a little.

"Pardon the intrusion, but He has been drowning in his sorrows..." Claude says with a stoic expression.

"I see... I'll take it from here."

"Please." Claude disappears.

Ciel sighs again looks at the hopeless drunk. "At least you don't know what's going on. Come on, before Sebastian sees you." He grabs Alois's wrist and runs upstairs.

"Man... you... you got a lot of stairs."

Ciel rolls his eyes and opens his bedroom door, leading alois in and closing it behind him. "What are you doing here and why are you drunk?"

"Welllllll... Uhm... I wanted to say hi. And..I.. *hic* Oh! Have you..found your ling?"

"Ling?... my... Ring? No, i haven't. Have you come to return it."

Alois smiles. "Yes." He reaches in his pocket and pulls something out, dropping it in Ciel's hand.

"This.. Is a piece of cookie."

"Ohhhh... Haha. I was looking for that. *hic* ow."

"Come on, get to bed. You need to be out of here before noon tomorrow."

"But..." He hugs ciels waist. "You should sleep with me."

"Or.." He prys him off, "I Shouldn't." As he walks off, he suddenly feels a weight on his ankles.

"No, ciel please!" Alois cries out. "Dont.. .Dont leave me alone."

Ciel looks at alois's tear-filled eyes. "I. Fine. Just until you fall asleep."

Alois smiles. "Okay!"

* * *

OH NO! lol whats gonna happen? I will update ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya guys! Ilee-San and Sum-san here! My alois wig came in the mail finally! And it made me more spirited to this chapter! (BTW Sumi-San is my friend who reviews and edits things for me. I probably wouldnt be writing this if it weren't for her!) ENJOY!

* * *

Ciel stripped down to his white undershirt, as Alois did the same. Alois got comfortable in the bed then patted the spot next to him.

"You have to leave before morning, or Sebastian would throw you out." Ciel turned his back to alois.

"Ciel? ... Why do you hate me?"

"I..." Ciel hesitated, "I dont.."

"Yes you do.. You tried to kill me"

"Well-"

"You avoid me"

"Because-"

"Not to mention ignore me"

"Alois.."

They both stared at each for a second before alois start sobbing out.

"Geez what..." Ciel looked at him with sad eyes, and comforted him. "You're just drunk.. That's all.. Don't vomit on me."

Alois sniffed and wiped his eyes. "It's half passed midnight... Should we go to sleep?"

"That's the whole point of getting into the bed.." Ciel said, with annoyance in his voice. Alois smirk and sat on his stomach.

"Augh! Alois get off!" Ciel squirmed, but failed to get free.

"Well..." Alois pauses.

"Well what? Get off!" Ciel continues to squirm, one of his arms free. But Alois immediately pins it down.

"You're so light ciel.."

"You're no lighter!" Ciel growled through his teeth.

"Yeah but.." He begins unbuttoning Ciel's shirt. "You blend in with the snow." He brushed his fingertips over ciel's chest.

"You're.. A ghost."

"You're cream cheese.." Alois smirked.

"Wha?"

"Soft, Creamy and WHITE."

"Eugh. You're.. the man on the moon.." Ciel took a deep breath.

"Ciel, where did you go? Oh, sorry, you blended in with your white bed." Alois snickers and scraps his chest with his fingernails.

"Ow! Stop that!" Ciel begins to thrash hard, still unable to get free.

"Why? Does it bother you?" He brings his fingers up to Ciel's cheek, and softly scratch it.

Ciel grits his teeth, feeling his warm blood run down his cheek and onto the bed.

"I'm sorry Ciel. I only wanted to taste your blood."

"NO!"

Alois leans down and licks up the line of blood off his cheek, leaving saliva trail.

"Ew..." Ciel makes a digusted face at him. "Get off! Now!"

"Hehe.."

Ciel manages to break his hand free, and without hesitation, slaps alois across his face, leaving his face to look sideways. Ciel pants and looks at him. "ah..."

Alois trembles a little, but enough for Ciel to sense that he is hurt.

"Alois..."

Alois slides off him and onto the bed, covering up and turning his back to Ciel, instantly falling asleep.

"He is so impossible..." He sighs and wraps his arms around alois's waist. _He is warm.._ And with that, falls asleep.

* * *

Just waist until morning!

_Waist?_

Whoopsies typo! Take it.. Sumi-san... =n='

_Okay! Well, Me and Ilee-san decided to give you guys a dream bonus! Enjoy!~_

* * *

Ciel enters his dream, and finds a table with tea and little cakes. He silently walks up to it. Before eating, he notices a note, and he isn't wearing any clothes... How strange. He picks up the note and reads it:

**Whoever finishes this meal, Will meet the Royal Prince. **

**But be warned, If the prince doesn't like you, **

**...He slays you.**

Ciel gulps, and proceeds to eat the meal.

When finished, He hears a strange voice. "Ugh, now what loser has finished the-" It stops. In front of him is a beautiful blonde boy around his age, a litle taller than he, and is surrounded with petals of roses. They both exchange looks, Surprised you might say. "Im alois..."

Alois smirks and walks up to him. "Well, i've seen you finished it. Aren't you afriad of me not liking you and killing you?"

Ciel shrugs. "Not really.."

"Really?" Alois blinks in surprise. "Hmm.." He leans down and cups Ciel cheeks, closing the space between their lips-

* * *

Just wait for chapter 4 my lovelies!~


	4. Chapter 4

_I wanted to start on this chapter and hopefully get it done by sunday.. I have nothing else to do and Ilee-san is off in wonderland. I found this is her notebook (teehee). I've pretty much finished all of the manga i wanted to read, now i have to wait for the next book. Anyway, enjoy!~_

* * *

Ciel wakes up and feels something warm and soft in his arms. Oh yeah, Alois. _Oh god, he is gonna get a hangover. _He slides off the bed and gets dressed, lightly shaking alois. "Wake up."

"NNNNnnnn" Alois groans and looks at Ciel with squinty eyes. He stretches and pulls ciel back into bed, gripping him tight and closing his eyes.

"Alois! its nearly 11 am! Do you WANT to get killed?"

No response. Ciel rubs his forehead and is able to get free. He shuts the door, locks it, and stuffs the key inside his pocket. He smells something cooking, then proceeds to the kitchen. "Sebastian, What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, Hashbrown and herb tea, Young master." He replies, setting the plate on the table.

Ciel picks up his fork and spins it with his fingers, then pokes at his eggs. He stares at the food blankly.

"It's not gonna go into your mouth if you stare at it."

Ciel glares at him. "I know that.. " He sighs and begins to eat the food. Surprising, its good. _Well duh, its your butler. _He wipes the thoughts away.

"I'm done," He says, "Clear off the table."

"Yes, My lord." Sebastians bows and cleans off the table.

(Note: The breakfast part was originally cut out buuuut. Its too cute! So this chapter is longer)

Ciel sinks himself in his chair in his office, and looks at the papers piling in front of him. "Sebastian!"

Immediately, Sebastian shows up. "Yes, young lord?"

"Get rid of these papers..."

"Where should i put them?"

"Where ever. Just get them out of my sight."

He bows and picks up the stack of papers, then tosses them out the window. Ciel snickers and sets his chins on his laced fingers. He reads over the one paper left on the desk. It's an appointment.

"Sebastian!"

"-What?"

"...Look!" He holds up the paper in front of sebastians face.

"Ahh, yes. I scheduled that."

Ciel gives him an angered look. "Why?"

"Because you looked ill."

"You are practically my doctor. Just-"

"Young master, I don't have any medical skills. It would be unfortunate for me to have the least bit of knowledge about that." Sebastians bows. "Terribly sorry."

"Ugh. Whatever, im not going."

"That's fine but... Who's in the guest room?"

Ciel froze and rushed to the guest room, "NO one!" He chuckles nervousily and enters the room, instantly shutting it. He sees the bed is empty.

"Alois? Are you in here?"

No response. He glances over at the closet, and slowly walks over to it. Ciel gulps, and lightly grips the handle, slowly turning it and-

'You found me!" Alois jumps out and hugs ciel tightly.

"You are so loud. Don't you have a headache?"

"Well i did... The whole time i was locked in this room." Alois furrows his eyebrows/

"Yeah.. Sorry about that. Couldn't have you running through the house like a hopeless drunk."

"Hmm..." Alois smirks.

Ciel gasps. "No, no!"

"Woohoo!" Alois strips naked and runs out the door.

"alois! get back here!" He chases after him.

"Weeee!"

"Augh! Alois!"

They run past Sebastian. Sebastian just stands there, with a surprised expression. "Uhm."

"Put some clothes on!"

"Neveeerr!" He giggles and runs down the stairs.

Ciel stops and rubs his forehead. "Why do i even bother?"

Alois stops as well. He walks over to Ciel. "It's not fun when you're not chasing me."

"That's why i'm not going to chase you." Ciel walks off.

"Oh." Alois headsback up stairs and gets dressed. When he returns downstairs, he yells, "Ciel!..."

No response.

"Ciiieeell!"

Still no response.

"Ciiiieeee-"

"WHAT?!" Ciel screams.

"Come here!"

Ciel walks in the room. "What is it, NOW?"

Alois hugs him. Silence fills the room.

"A..Alois?"

"Goodbye, Ciel."

"ah..Bye" He pats alois's back and watches him exit the mansion.

He stands there in silence for a moment and covers his face. "Sebastian."

Sebastian appears. "Yes, young lord?"

"Prepare my bed. I need to rest."

"Very well." He bows and leaves.

Ciel sighs and stares at the door.


	5. Chapter 5 MAJOR CLIFFHANGER WARNING

Alois is crying into his pillow, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "I can't believe him... we had a contract!" He sobbed and watched the thunderstorm roll out. Hannah seemed to be in the hallway. She walked over to alois.

"A-alois... I can't stand to see you sad..." Hannah spoke softly, preparing for anything alois does to her.

But, alois continues to cry. He lost his butler, who left him for ciels soul. Of course alois is crushed, he treated him like no other. An hour of sobbing and sniffing, he gets a headache and falls asleep. Hannah smiles, pulling the blanket over him and going to her room. She sits on the window seal and stares out the winder. _I promise to make him happy. _

The next morning, the pillow is shade with black from alois's eyeliner. He sits up, with messy hair and makeup. Lavishing his bedroom, he stood up wobbling on his feet, Considering about making himself some food. He approach the big dinning table in front of him, But there was food already there. He glanced at hannah.

"Did you... do this?" He said with a little doubt in his voice. She nodded in replied, Hoping alois would enjoy it. He ate the food, but he was slient for another 10 minutes. He rose from the table, got dressed in new clothes and headed out to ciels. Hannah watched him to make sure he was safe.

Alois knocked softly, but on the second knock, sebastian opened it. "What do you want?" He said, with thatstupid stoic expression of his.

"Ah...Hey sebastian... Is ciel round?" Alois pushes his fingers together in anxiousness.

Sebastian quirks his eyebrow, and backed up, were ciel had taken his place. "Hey, Alois."

"Ciel.. I need. .. To talk to you. Its urgent." Alois mutters along his words.

Ciel purses his lips nad leads him upstairs, into the bedroom. "Okay, what is it?"

Alois instantly bursts in sobs and snivels. Ciel panics and randomly hugs him, not having the slightest idea why he is crying. "A...Alois?"

"C-Ciel.. Claude.. he left..."

Ciel wasn't surprised. He shooshed and papped alois a few times, kissed his forehead hesitantly and rested his forehead on alois's. "Don't cry. It'll be okay."

"Im gonna die without him ciel!" His voice cracked and his eyeliner ruined his cheeks, staining them.

Ciel shook his head. "N-no! You dont need claude.. I mean.. Im always here... I guess."

Alois's sobs continued, and once again, worked up a headache and fell asleep in Ciels arms.

_He really is like a doll when he sleeps... A lifeless figure... _Ciel admired alois a little more and kissed his forehead, making sure no one is around. He laid down next to him and spooned him, drifting into sleep with him.

A few hours passed, and ciels breaths were soft. When he awoke, Alois was staring at him. "uh... may i help you?"

"Youre just adorable when you sleep." Alois grinned.

Ciel rolls his eyes and sits up. "Do you want breakfast?" He stretches out.

"Have i slept that long?" Alois asks curiously.

"Yes." Ciel straight out said.

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"...'

"..."

"..."

"Nice butt ciel."

"What the hell!?"

"Hehe." Alois said with a shit-eating grin.

Ciel jumped at him, rolling around around and trying to smack him while alois laughed. He slipped and stopped, inches away from alois face. Both their faces heated up, turned red and they made eye contact.

(Who will make the next move? heheheh! Tune in later :D)


	6. Chapter 6 vALENTINES SPECIAL :)

(Valentines day special ! Enjoy)

(*careless whisper plays in background*)

"Ah-ah...Sorry.." Ciel gulped slowly, while alois just laid on the floor. Ciel slithered his hand up alois's side, then hearing a shout from the middle of the mansion.

"Bocchan! Your food is ready." Of course its sebastian.

Ciel stares at him, alois stared back. The silence broke when alois muttered something. "What?."

"I said your butler called for you..." Alois spoke louder. Ciel nodded, of course ciel didn't want this moment of silence to end, so he didn't nudge. He leaned in, crushing alois a little. "Wh-what?!" Ciel pressed his lips against alois's neck, heating the spot up. "c-...ciel.." Alois's face heats up. Ciel pins his arms down, holding his wrists tightly. Alois bends his legs and squeals as ciel sucks and licks the one spot on his neck.

Ciel sits up and smirks, Unbuttoning his vest and shirt, but again, hearing that shout. He huffs through his nose and picks up alois, setting him on the bed. "Wait here." He commands and exits the room in the main part of the mansion. Alois obeys, quietly laying there and trying to stay awake. He fails and drifts into heavy sleep.

Around 4-5 hours Alois wakes up, under the covers and sleeping next to a figure. He sits up, still like he was hours ago. He searches around for his clothes, and heads downstairs. He sights sebastian and starts to walk towards him. "Ah, Alois, youre here.."

Alois doesn't respond. His knees become weak and he falls. Sebastian helps him up. "Do you need to go home?" Alois still doesn't make a noise. Sebastian sighs, scoops him up and sets him in the guest bed. "Just get some rest. I'll see what master will do with you." He stands in the doorway, back to alois. "So i heard claude left... " He glances back at alois, " I can't say you deserved it..." He walks away.

Alois took that into consideration. Maybe alois DID deserve it... He did mistreat him. But that doesn't matter, claude was bound to a contract. Alois Sits up and enters the bathroom, and sticks out his tongue. The contract is fading. Alois looks down at the sink, and watches the tears drop of his nose. He heads back to the room where ciel is sleeping. He softly shakes the figure in the bed. "Ciel.."

It rolled over and it was Finny. Alois squealed and backed up. "Who're you?"

"Im finny," He yawns, rubbing his eyes and smiling at alois. "You looked so peaceful when you slept so i joined you!"

Alois blinked. "Uh.. Do you know where ciel is?"

Finny nodded and grabbed alois's hand. "Come on." He dragged alois along with him. He went down the steps, through the doorways, and into the backyard. There, ciel was gazing at the moonlight. Finny whispers, "Dont disturb him..Just tap his shoulder."

Alois nodded and watched finny go back in the mansion. Alois bit his lip and poked ciels shoulder. Ciel turned around, his eyepatch was missing. He swiftly puts it back on. "Alois, you're finally awake."

"Yeah... i think sebastian wants me out."

"Thats what you get for being spotted."

"..." Alois raises an eyebrow.

"Im kidding." Ciel walks in front of him. "Are you hungry?"

"A little.. But i'll go home to eat."

"No..It's a long walk and you're already here."

Alois looks away. Ciel guides him back inside, letting him sit at the table. Sebastian brings them both curry and white rice, along with some bread and water. Ciel begins to eat, and alois pokes at his food. "Ciel..." He sighs.

"Hm?" Ciel swallows and gulps down a mouthful of water.

Alois sinks his head into his arms. "Nothing.."

Ciel pokes him with a fork. "Eat."

Alois looks up at him. He peeks from over the edge of his arm, and scoots in more to the table, knocking over the water.

"Ugh! Alois! Sebastian.. Clean this up." Ciel pinches the bridge of his nose.

Sebastian bows and cleans up the water from the table, lifting up alois and removing his water-soaked clothes(vest,bow tie, jacket and shirt.) He returns and puts on a fresh shirt for alois. (its the same kind of shirt he was wearing before.) "Your clothes are in the dryer."

Alois nods.

Sebastian speaks up again. "Do you want to take a shower?"

"Sure."Alois says quietly. Sebastian guides him to the bathroom with Ciel just stands in front of the table with his arms crossed. Sebastian strips alois and lets him get into the water. He sinks farther into it, until the water is up to his hairline.

Sebastian lifts him up to breath. "You do need to breath to live."

"I know.." Alois slumps. He lighter from the water, so sebastian keeps his face out of it. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're not much of a threat when you don't have claude. You're basically helpless. And ciel commanded me to take care of you until you stop being so depressed." Sebastian smirks down at alois, who isnt paying any attention. Sebastian leans in. "I wonder what your butler would think right now, if i did something to you."

"He probably wouldnt do anything.."

"Im sure thats not true. Ive seen they way he's protected you." Sebastian wraps arm under his arms to keep him up, then scrubs his hair with some sakura shampoo.

"If you want to drown me, just do it..."

"Why would i do that?" He sets alois up on his lap and scrubs his torso.

"Because you hate me."

"As if now, i can't hate you." He replies with a small chuckle through his nose. He scrubs farther down to his toes, and back up to his waist. He doesnt mind that his pants are getting soaked (FROM THE WATER). He slips him back into the water and rinses him off. "Are you still hungry. You havent ate since this morning, you gotta be at least a little hungry."

"No.." Alois stared at the ground.

Sebastian sighed deeply, and got a towel to dry him off. As he dried him, little moans came out of his mouth. "What is that?"

Alois didn't respond. Sebastian continues to dry him off. He lays down alois on the floor. "Please wait here, i'll get you some fresh clothes." And sebastian leaves.

Acouple minutes later sebastian returns and sets alois back on his lap, and starts to dress him. He slides the socks up to below his knees, and puts on his shorts next. Then he puts on the white shirt, buttons it up and slides on the boots. "Your other clothes still aren't dry. Terribly sorry." He looks at alois's face. He still looks empty. Sebastian picks him up and sets him on the guest bed. He leans down and whispers into alois's ear, "Just fall asleep and relax."

Alois feels sebastian fingertips brush past his cheek, and then he is fully asleep.

* * *

will update ASAP!


	7. Chapter 7

It's hard to believe this fanfic has gotten up to 7 chapters already! Im so proud :') With some help from the fans too! Please, do enjoy.

* * *

_Alois's Dream _

_Alois looks around. Everything seems so big to him. He's tiny! He must've shrunk from something Ciel gave him. Alois looks up and sees a giant Claude. He gasps and starts running, getting short of breath. But hwne you are tiny, you dont get far... _

_Claude scoops him up with his hand, and shoves him into his mouth. Alois panics out, "NOOO!" With tears streaming down his face, he slides past the throat and into the stomach. The little sobs could be heard in claude stomach as he laughs._

Alois suddenly sits up, gasping then panting, sweat trickles down his face. He looks around, but he can't see anything. It's dark. He grips the bed sheets, and softly slides off the bed. He slowly, carefully walks around to find a lightswitch or door. Hopefully both..

As he turns around, he bumps into something and falls back, very scared. "Ah, sorry." The figure speaks. The lights flick on, and, to his surprise, it's Sebastian. "Are you crying?" He smirks.

"You scared me! It was dark and i couldnt see anything and then suddenly-" He sniffs and wipes his eyes.

Sebastian kneels down and makes eye contact. "Terribly sorry." The smirk stays.

"If you were really sorry you would wipe that damn smirk off your face!" Alois shouts at him.

"But i am." He helps alois up. "Come on, Master was waiting for you."

Alois sighs and follows sebastian into the hall. "oh.."

Alois growls. "What now?"

"He's gone."

"Great so i can go home." Alois starts to walk down the steps and feels his being stop by a pair of arms that grasped his arms.

"No you can't. Not until bocchan is back."

Alois turns his head to look at him. "...What?...why?"

"His orders." He smirks again, and picks up alois. "I cant allow you to escape." And within 2 seconds they are in the guest bedroom. He sets him down on the bed. Alois grits his teeth and stands back up to go out of the room, but he is stopped by sebastian again. "How trouble some." Sebastian says, and tosses him back on the bed.

"You're cruel." Alois whines, rushing towards the door, but once again, is stopped by sebastian.

"You really are too troubling." Sebastian sits down on the bed, and sets alois in his lap. He grabs his wrists and makes alois hug himself. "I guess i'll have to sit here until he comes back."

"Let go of me... " He says weakly. Sebastian turns alois to face him.

"I really haven't made myself clear, have i?" Sebastian leans alois back and unbuttons his shirt, slowly removing it.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Alois blushes.

Sebastian, with hesitation, leans down and licks up alois's chest.

"st-..."

He makes his way down to his V-line. Alois gasps out. They are interrupted by the door opening.

"That's enough, sebastian." Ciel says blankly, while sebastian gets up. He smirks.

"Terribly sorry, young master." He shuts the door behind him.

Alois, left to lie on the bed, is suddenly gone before Ciel can even turn around. He blinks in fustration.

Hannah lays alois in his regular bed. "You've had a very long and exhausting day... I'll make you some tea." Alois sits up and nods. All he can do now is wait for hannah. When hannah returns, the tea is warm and ready to drink. Alois sips it a few times and lays down.

"Hannah... Be honest. Did claude love me?"

Hannah looks down at the floor. "I can't tell you if he did or not... "

"Why not?!"

Hannah steps back quickly and trembles.

"ugh, nevermind." He sighs through his nose and stands up. "I just need something to sooth my headache."

"Shall i get a wet towel?"

"..Yeah."

Hannah bows and exits the room, but a few minutes later with a warm wet towel. She hands it to alois, who places it on his forehead. He leans back relaxes his muscles. "Maybe tomorrow will be better."

"Maybe." Hannah smiles. She's thinking of when alois was nice to her once, but only once in her entire time working there.

Alois sits up. "Okay, yeah. But i just woke up at the phantomhive manor and im really not tired.."

"Maybe if you get a sugar rush? You crash afterwards."

"No.. I'd rather do it some way that doesnt invovle getting another headache." He looks around. He gets up and walks into the kitchen.

Hannah follows him, curiously. Alois opens the fridge. Its full. He rummages through the food, but he couldnt find anything. He watches the three triplets silently walk passed him, whispering again.. He clenches his teeth. "I really cant stand them."

Hannah gulps.

Alois heads back upstairs and takes off his boots, getting comfortable in the bed. "Now that claude is gone, it's really boring around here. " Alois sniffs and works up another fit.

"Please do not cry. I assure you, claude will come back.."

"How do you know?!" He sobs out, "You're just a stupid maid!" He sobs even more into his pillow. Hannah pats him on the back gently.

"I know... i know.. But .. He cant just leave you like that.. Trust me i know." Hannah says. But alois is barely listening now, he cant hear her over his sobbing. But he heard most of it.

"Ugh... stupid claude.." He wipes his eyes and sniffles loudly. "Hannah, do you know where he is?"

"Uh.. no.."

"Dont lie!"

Hannah sighs and whispers, "Sorry claude.. I'll take you there now."

Hannah stands up, along with alois. "Please do."

Alois is following hannah into a strange abonded building. It must've been here for a little over a thousand years. They both spot claude sitting and doing... nothing. They peek over from a big piece of stone. "Hannah go talk to him."

"Yes." Hannah walks out towards claude and gulps. "Hey."

Claude looks up. "what are you doing here?"

"Do you know how sad and devastated alois is?"

"It's only temporarily.. And it's for his own good."

Hannah lowers her voice. "I think a week is too long..."

Alois cant hear, and he tries to listen.

"Is he really that sad?"

"Sad since day one."

Alois tries to focus on what they are saying. He gives up and is just gonna ask hannah.

Hannah comes back and leaves with alois. She glances back at claude, who is now gone. She smiles. _Don't worry, alois... You won't be sad for much longer.._

* * *

Ooooooh claude and hannah planned something this whole time. But, what? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
